


Time of a revolution, Time not of my own

by Zzflower



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, American Revolution, But he starts of nice, Cheating, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzflower/pseuds/Zzflower
Summary: Violette Souhaiter is a normal teenage girl from the 21st century who has no real family to speak of, only an absentee father and a mother with more than one foot in the grave. What would happen if this not-so-happy girl gets send into a time she knows she does not belong in? What would she do if she came face-to-face with the founding fathers of America? Would she find a home? Find love?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/Original Female Character(s), George Washington & Original Female Character(s), John Laurens/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Time of a revolution, Time not of my own

Violette Souhaiter POV

I was so bored. It was getting ridiculous. I was sitting on the bench outside of my high school, Miranda High, with my best, and only, friend Nicholas Jones.

Nicholas was a smart boy with the whitest blond hair I had ever seen, it was like Draco Malfoy blond! And when mixed to his green-green eyes and nice figure, well, let’s just say that he has had more girlfriends than I have had friends. I, on the other hand, had long dark red hair that look black in most lights, and my eyes were a blue-green mixed that I absolutely hates. Not to mention I wasn’t the skinniest in my year. Not to mention not everyone like that someone with a Caribbean mother was allowed to attend such a good school, even if I was there on a scholarship and out of pity. So, yeah, he got the girls and I got ignored by almost everyone.

“I’m so sorry about my father being so late, Nick, he should be here by now!”

Nick had a look of pure pity and understanding on his face, a look that I despise more than anything in the world, he should pity me! And he should know that this was not a one-time thing, or even a two-time thing. My father forgets me on a regular basis every time my mother is in hospital for one treatment or another.

You see, my mother had cancer, stage four lung cancer to be precise. She was often in hospital, and even when she wasn’t she can’t do too much around the house. I never complain, I am always happy to help my mum, happy to work a few extra shifts, happy to drop out of dance and archers and marksmanship classes. I did this with a grin, so my mother never knows how useless my father is and how alone I am.

“I’m sorry Violette, I have to go, my mother is wanting me home to help set everything up for my grandparent visit”

I shouldn’t be surprised by this; it has been over 1 and a half hours since school ended for the day. I also shouldn’t be surprised that my ass-hat of a father has forgotten me, or maybe he is just blackout drink in some bar in another town?

“It’s all good Nick” I stated with a forced smile, hoping that he wouldn’t notice now fake it was. “My dad should be here in a few minutes, just go on home!” But still he hesitated so I continues, “I’ll message you when I get home, okay?”

It took another few minutes to convince him to go home and that ‘I’ll be fine, my dad is not far away!’

But I waited there for another half hour with another thirty calls to my dad, none of which were picket up. I decided to make the near hour-long track back to my house. It would have been much quicker if I would just take the subway train or even a buss, but my dad had taken all the money I currently had, probably to spend it on beer and cigarettes and what-not.

It wasn’t the safest walk, having to walk through New York City at 5pm on a Friday. Especially for a 17-year-old girl who has no weapon.

By the time I got home it was bordering of 6 o’clock and my father was passed out on the couch. I was luck that I got home with little trouble, only a few cat calls, but I was also lucky that my father was passed out so he can’t yell at me for this or for that, whatever he could think of at the time. After a messaged Nick to tell him that I got home safe and sound I made a basic dinner of macaroni and cheese; this is the best shit.

\---------------------------------------------------Time skip to next day--------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping like mad at me too get up and get ready for work, and so after snoozing it I got up and ready for my 6-hour shift and one of the local bookstores a few blocks away from my house. I honestly hated my uniform sometime, it was a fair of dress pants along with a red button up shirt and a black cardigan/jacket type thing. It sucks. I went down stairs to see my father, the most absolute deadbeat, was still passed out on the couch to i placed a glass of water and a few Panadol’s on the table next to him along with a note saying that I was off at work and to remember to visit my mother.

This was a walk which I could do in my sleep, I had to take this route every weekend for my shift and also a few weekdays when needed. I realized I was running late because of helping my dad and decided to start running.

And of course, being me, I ran straight into a man in a business-like suit. “I am so sorry sir! I wasn’t looking at where I was going”

“be careful little miss, look at where you are running before you go or you will wind up in all sorts of trouble” He replied in a gruff voice, like he has been talking for too long without a break. “Of course, sir. Like I said I am so sorry” And with few more words exchanged he left off.

Just after he had left my sight I realized that he had dropped a box of sorts and, being the curious girl I am, I picked it up. I know that it was a stupid this to do, but I wanted to see if there was a name or number I could use to return it.

After picking up the box and looking at it for a few moments I stated to feel a bid faint, like really faint. Just before I passed out I heard the man’s voice again. “you may not be happy here, little girl, but you will be happy there” and saw a swirling of light until finally seeing a field, a farmer’s field, how odd. And with that I blacked out.


End file.
